


Halloween dressing up

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Overwatch - Freeform, You can to make up whatever your wearing in this fic, You might be wearing a dress you might be wearing a tux you might be wearing a suit, gender neutral reader, who knows? you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: Reaper and you have a cute interaction as you show off your costumes before heading off to the Halloween party Overwatch is throwing from members of the organization.(Please note: This is sort of a 'you two have been together for two years' kinda fic so it's just plain fluff. With some silly shenanigans. It's also very short. I hope you enjoy!Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/)





	Halloween dressing up

You were quietly humming to yourself, standing in front of the mirror and fiddling with everything. Your hair, your costume, the fake fangs you had affixed to your teeth. Gabriel, an apparently sucker for the classics had managed to convince you to go as a vampire along with him to the Halloween bash your friends and co-workers were throwing.

Your outfit was form fitting and fancy and honestly? You thought you looked pretty damn good. The only thing that was even slightly not co-operating was of course your hair, there was just this one strand that kept popping out of place. You were almost tempted to stick it back with some hair spray-

You mentally broke off, hearing heavy footfalls walking toward you and looking at you behind the mirror. Grinning seeing Gabriel in all his vampire glory. . .the mask made you laugh

“If I had known you were wearing a mask then I wouldn’t have bothered making these” you said, gesturing to the two fangs in your mouth. He chuckled as he took the mask off and settled it down on the side table.

“When have I not worn a mask to one of these events?” he questioned and you just let out a dramatic huff and pretended to start ignoring him. Ignoring the chuckles as he came up and wrapped his arms around you.

The year before he had used one of his old costumes and had worn a mask with that one as well. He had you there.

“No, no getting snuggly. I hate you right now” You told him, meeting his eyes via the mirror and you pouted at the shameless grin that appeared on his lips “Gabriel”

“You know you love me” He said nuzzling your cheek and you pouted a moment later before laughing softly and leaning into him

“I do” you agreed with a nod before letting out an annoyed growl as that one strand of hair came back. Gabe was clearly hiding a grin and simply brushed the strand behind your ear

“There fixed” He said and you sighed

“For the moment yes” You agreed before slipping out of his arms and going and grabbing your jacket. He grabbed his mask and followed, slipping it on when you held out your hand to him “Shall we darling?”

“Lead the way” he said and you knew he had to be smirking under the mask so you just took his hand and the two of you walked out of your apartment. Heading towards the Cafeteria where this was being held, you felt excitement curl in your stomach unable to hide the smile on your face. This was going to be one fun night.


End file.
